


Hey, You

by parseltonquinq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parseltonquinq/pseuds/parseltonquinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Drarry fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr as a picfic.

Draco scrunched his eyes tightly shut and frowned as sunlight streamed through an open window. Groaning, he turned his back toward the offending light and curled into the warm body beside him. Instinctively, a sleeping Harry pulled him closer and tangled their legs together, prompting Draco to grin and tuck his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

They'd been together for over three years, but the wonder of waking up beside Harry still stole Draco's breath. When Harry was sleeping, the worry drained out of his face and his naked eyes reminded Draco that he was the only one who got to see him like this–so vulnerable and almost child-like.

As if in a trance, Draco watched the tips of his fingers trace shapes on Harry's chest. They spelled out their names and drew loopy hearts, like trails of ice on Harry's heated skin. As he felt himself drifting off, Draco's hand stilled.

"Why'd you stop?" Harry murmured, shifting his legs and pulling Draco impossibly closer.

"I thought you were asleep." Draco felt a shiver run down his spine as Harry's nose nuzzled his temple.

"No such luck." Harry lazily, yet swiftly, rolled over and slid Draco beneath him before flashing his boyfriend a smug grin. "Hey, you."

"Hey yourself," Draco smirked and looped his arms around the brunet's neck.

Harry's absinthe eyes bore into Draco's silver ones with such emotion that Draco felt his chest swell. When they had first gotten together, it had taken Draco months to get used to someone showing him emotion and opening themselves up to him so easily and effortlessly. Now, that was how he and Harry communicated–they let their eyes speak.

"I love you." Despite Harry's lips mouthing the words, the tenderness in his eyes was what made Draco believe it.

He closed his eyes for a moment, giving himself permission to let go of his defenses. When they opened again, he poured everything he had into them: adoration, devotion, fear, love. Harry's eyes said he understood.

"I love you too." 

 

 


End file.
